Really bizarre Midnight Sun Parody I was Bored
by Peace is GOODandsoisrent
Summary: Um, I was bored. You don't even have to read it, I was bored and a little hyper. Please ignore. rated K just in case you guys can't take the word sexy.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Sun

My idea what is going on in the boy's head all throughout twilight. By the way, I love the series, and this parody is in no way an insult to Stephenie Meyer's amazing novel. This is simply based off of an inside joke.

I am a vampire. I know, right? Weird. So, anyways, when I was in my junior year of highschool (even though I'm actually over 100 years old I still gotta go to highschool ), there was this really pale brunette girl who blushed a lot. SHE WAS SO TASTY!!!!! LIKE, I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND IT!!!! So I wanted to kill her A LOT, many days, I'd be all like _try not to kill her, try not to kill her, o goddamit shes so tasty!_

So anyways, I can read minds, pretty much everyone in the world's mind, and I hear the most stupidest junk ever. But with this girl, I had no idea what was going on in her head!!!!! Its really frustrating. Really. And then, to top it all off, SHES SO HOT, LIKE ZOMG!!!!!!

So, I felt like I needed a little introduction to my life, now here is my mind for you:

Grizzly, grizzly, grizzly, she smell gooooooood I like grizzlies and I luvs mountain lions, they nice and tasty, but not as tasty as bella I want to taste her, why she blush so much? O no… she hot! She ver ver very pretty and I want her to stop smelling so good. Now. Ignore pretty girl, ignore, ignoring, NOPE, I DON'T NOTICE YOU! Oh, yes, I notice you. Now, I don't know what you is thinking so I must stalk you and listen to every conversation you have with everyone else in the entire world. STALK STALK STALK (I receives glarey-eyes from my ½ sister Rosalie. Emmett thinx I funny. Alice thinks I stupid). Whatever. Anyways, back to stalking. STALK STALK. Alright, I cant take it no more! I ask you out. YOU SAYS YES?!?!?! YAY!!!!!!! Sits with her lunchtime, you smell way too awesome to be real. What is you thinking? _**Superman?!**_ HAHAHAH! Oops, sorry, me no laffing. Omg, you fainted? Whaddupwiddat?! O, you ok. Haha. You look funny. All fainty and whatnot. Faint at BLOOD? Dude, what a coincedence! O wait, you doesn't know I'm a v….., nevermind. Anyways, you very sexy. I drives you home. Yay. Haha, you all stubborn. I can't sleep, so… what to do… OH, I KNOW! STALK STALK STALK. Omg, you is talking in your sleep… _about me?? _Awwwww! I feel all flattered. Yay for me. I luvs stalking. Now its extended-weekend time! Hooray! O wait, no. No sexy Bella girl. Boohoo.

Um… boredom does interesting things to your head. I'll finish the rest tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

…

….Chapter 2

I know it's been about ¾ of a year later and I am only just writing chapter two now…

Oh well!

The reactions to this fic, by the way, are absolutely hilarious. I love it.

Okeydokey. Edward's Brain Part II:

ZOMG THIS IS SO STRESSFUL! Bella such a clumsy freak and she probably off in a dish-washer right now. NO! WAIT! Not a dishwasher!! WASHING MACHINEEE! Ugh. This is so very badness. I miss Bella. Shut up Emmett. I'm a worrywart-spaz-freak, you must forgive me. Grrrrrrr. YAY! I'S HOME! But it's all sunny out. Oh well. Meadows are cool.

TIME FOR MORE STALKING!!

Hokaley-dokaley, so she gonna go out with her friends and she gonna get dresses and shoes and girlyness. I will follow. Well DUH. Hehe if anyone asks, I'sa say I'ma stalk her for "protection reasons". Teehee. Yeah right lol! I just likes stalking. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzomg creepy guy follow stalk her too!! Nooooo! There's only room enough for one stalker in this town BUDDY! Ooooooo so angry. I gots stalker competition. This angers me. But it's slightly Okay-ish-maybe because ShmexytastyBellagirl is here. DISTRACT ME. Teehee. Stupid Tyler. Still angry. Frikkin stalker grumble grumble. Anyways. FOOD. EAT FOOD OR DIE. Questions?? Meh. I no like questions. Cuz I'm a v… NO I NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL NO HUMANS ABOUT NUFFIN! ………………..eh. Whatevs. She's shmexy. I tells you aaaaallllll my secrets. I even suggest/imply that I stalks you but you just smile. Pffft. Weirdo. Anyways, you go bed now, we eat lunch together tomorrow.

_The Next Day…_

Ooooo awkward car ride. I breaks silence cuz that's what I does best! W00t.

And I'd say I'll finish this later, but honestly it'll probably a long time. Sorry anyone who cares! I aprreciate the care, honestly.


End file.
